


A Change of Hearts

by Daisuke_Takahiro (momiji_neyuki)



Category: Free!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Anger, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Fire, First Dates, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Injury, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mistaken Identity, Neck Kissing, One Big Happy Family, Rescue, Rough Kissing, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Texting, high school sweethearts, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/Daisuke_Takahiro
Summary: They met at school and became best friends.In Middle school they discovered they didn’t like girls.In high school they discovered each other.At University they got engaged.After graduate school they got married.Then they lived happily ever after…or so they thought.This is the story about two couples that thought they had everything when they realized something very important was missing. Love.





	1. A Couple of Couples

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I got the idea for this fic from reading this amazing series called [The Four Directions](https://archiveofourown.org/series/187658). I wish the writer was still around cause I would dedicate this fic to them, but still read it cause it is amazing! ^-^
> 
> Part of my idea comes from this OT4, but I will be going in my own direction in the end. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”I’m off.”

”Have a good day at work Haru.”

”You too Makoto.”

Makoto got his morning kiss and then listened for the door to close before switching on the morning news and going back to the breakfast dishes. He actually would be going back to sleep for a few more hours, but he liked to get up in the morning with his husband Haruka. Haruka was a chef at a prestigious café where the elite of society went to eat. He was always telling Makoto about who came in and what they ordered. Makoto always listened with rapture wishing people like that came into the little café he worked as a waiter in. The difference between the cafés was leagues apart, but Makoto preferred the simple one he worked at and the owner Sasabe, who was more like a father to him than his boss. Makoto yawned as he placed the last dish in the drain. He reset the coffee maker for seven as he looked at the clock.

”Two more hours of sleep.”

Yawning again, he headed back to their bedroom to catch a few more Zs.

* * *

”I am glad *yawn* our shift is almost over Sousuke.”

”What you don’t like stakeouts Rin?”

”I mean I do when they are productive, but this one was just pulling teeth man.”

”Well just three more hours to go.”

”Ugh, nothing really happens the first few nights unless you get lucky anyway.”

”Speaking of lucky…”

Sousuke wiggled his eyebrows at his husband only to receive a smack in the arm.

”No way man, I’m fucking beat. I just want go to sleep.”

”Oh come on, you’ve been like this for the last two weeks!”

”Yeah, well we’ve been on this stupid stake out for that long!”

”You’re grumpy when you don’t get sleep.”

”No shit, really?”

”You’re also fucking sarcastic.”

Sousuke grumbled as he crossed his arms. They’d been on this assignment for the past three weeks. The first week was fine and Rin was the way he always was in bed, but after the second week Rin started to push him away claiming he was too tired to have sex. They were still at least fooling around, but by the third week nothing. Sousuke thought about correcting Rin at how long the stake out has been, but he decided to shut up and just get through these last three hours in peace.

*

*

*

”Morning Tachinbana-kun.”

”Morning Amakata-san.”

Makoto walked into the back door of the café. He greeted hostess and then headed for the breakroom and his locker. ON the way he passed his boss’s office. He saw the door was open and waved.

”Morning Sasabe-san.”

”Makoto-kun, what did I tell you about that?”

”I know it’s just…”

”You have been here for three years now, I think we can be a little informal. Now try again.”

Makoto blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck and spoke softly.

”Morning Goro-san.”

”See? That wasn’t so hard.”

”Hai.”

”How was your weekend?”

”It was nice, thank you for giving it to me.”

”Were you able to have your plans with Nanase?”

”Ah, no, unfortunately he had to work.”

”Oh, I am sorry, I know you were planning this for a while”

The truth was that Haru forgot to put in for the time off, but Makoto didn’t think his boss needed to know that.

”It’s alright, I am sure we will get another chance after the holidays are over.”

”Well come January if you want time off, you can have it again.”

”Thank you Goro-san.”

Makoto reminded himself not to bow and just gave another wave as he headed down the hall.

”Mako-chan!”

Makoto wasn’t ready for the vibrant red head at the table to leap up and hug him.

”Hey Asahi, morning to you too.”

”Is that all you can say to me? Didn’t you miss me at all this weekend?”

”Of course he didn’t, he was shacked up with his husband.”

Kisumi came into the room from the employee bathroom cleaning his hands with a paper towel.

”So how was it? Did you dazzle him with your wit and humor?”

”My…what?”

Kisumi flopped in the chair as Makoto failed again to get Asahi off him.

”You know that’s not Makoto’s MO Kisu-chan! He probably took him out for a romantic dinner and then they went dancing and made love under the stars.”

Asahi’s eyes fluttered at the scene he created while Makoto blushed. It wasn’t far from his idea of his perfect date, but it would never happen with Haru. He wasn’t that kind of guy.

”What the hell are you talking about Asahi?”

”What? I think it sounds very romantic!”

Kisumi started laughing and Asahi made a face puffing out his cheeks. Makoto finally extracted himself from the younger man’s grip.

”We did neither of those things guys. We just…he had to work.”

Makoto said it really low, but both men heard him.

”EHHHH?”

”He just couldn’t get the day off.”

”Oh man Mako-chan, you have been planning this forever!”

”It’s alright, we can try again next year.”

Kisumi rose form his seat and put an arm on Makoto’s shoulder.

”Don’t give up man. You and Nanase deserve some time together.”

”Thanks Kisumi.”

”Alright, enough of the after school special, let’s get ready for the breakfast crowd.”

Makoto was glad to stop the conversation. He was starting to get a bit upset at the loss of his plans. Haru didn’t seem to be upset though. He just shrugged and said sorry like he always does. Makoto hung his jacket up on the hook and then put his back pack in his locker. He slipped his vest and bowtie on over his crisp white shirt. Then he tied his black apron around his waist and headed out to find out which area he had today and make sure it was ready to go.

* * *

”So nothing new huh?”

”No activity as far as we could tell.”

”Alright, we got it from here, thanks guys.”

Rin and Sousuke waved to their relief and headed back to their undercover car. They headed to the station to pick up their squad car and head home.

”Let’s get breakfast.”

”Yeah, I could use some coffee.”

Sousuke got in the driver’s seat seat as Rin climbed in the passengers. Normally they would switch off, but Rin was too tired to argue.

*

*

*

”Hi, welcome to Iwatobi Café, two?”

”Yeah, just the counter please.”

”Sure, please choose a seat you like then.”

The two cops walked past the smiling hostess and settled on some stools picking up the menu. After a moment a waiter came over.

”Good morning! My name is Makoto and I will be serving you. Our morning special today is…”

”Coffee.”

Rin cut the waiter off without even looking up.

”Oh sure, sorry, let me get you both some.”

The waiter left and Sousuke hit Rin on the arm.

”Hey, what was that for?”

”For being an asshole.”

”What did I do?”

Rin was confused and then the waiter returned.

”Sorry for that again, here is your coffee officers.”

Rin looked up and had a sudden need to shield his eyes. He swore the sun had appeared before him in the form of a young man.

”Thank you, um…sorry about that earlier, it’s been a long night.”

”Of course, it was rude of me to prattle on when…”

”No no, you were just doing your job, I get that.”

Both men blushed and said nothing till Sousuke cleared his throat making the waiter jump.

”Right, sorry, did you know what else you wanted?”

”I’ll have a short stake with home fries and bacon.”

The waiter pulled out his pad and began to write.

”Okay and you officer?”

”Matsuoka and this is my partner Yamazaki.”

The smile the waiter gave them could have lit up the whole room at midnight.

”Pleasure to meet you both.”

Sousuke elbowed Rin in the side as Makoto waited for Rin’s order.

”Oh, right, sorry, um…I’ll have the spinach omelette. Can you do that with egg white?”

”Sure! Did you still want Cheddar?”

”Swiss?”

”You got it, anything else?”

”Whole wheat toast?”

”No problem! I’ll go put those orders in right now!”

The waiter smiled at Rin again and then left for the kitchen window. Sousuke chuckled next to his husband.

”What?”

”You might want to clean up that puddle of drool in front of you.”

Rin quickly looked down to see nothing.

”Asshole.”

”Oh come on, you were practically begging to take a bit out of that cutie.”

”You thought he was cute too?”

”I’m not blind Rin. I mean his smile alone…”

”Could light up the room, yeah I noticed that.”

”Think he’s single?”

”I didn’t notice a ring, but…wait…are you…”

”Why not?”

”But we haven’t done anything like that since college!”

”Yeah, and it was fun, so why not do it again?”

When they were at University, Sousuke and Rin were so confident in their relationship that they invited others in for threesomes. They hadn’t done it since they got married though.

”I’ll look for a ring when he comes back.”

”Rings don’t mean anything sometimes.”

”Yeah I know, but it can be a conversation starter.”

”Alright deal.”

The two men agreed to put their game faces on. When they did that in the past, no man could resist. In few moments later, they heard a bell and Makoto appeared to bring them their orders. As if they had discussed a script in full length, each man began to act out their part.

”Here you are officers!”

Makoto put the proper plate in front of each customer.

”This looks delicious!”

”Sasabe-san really knows…”

”Makoto…”

Rin watched the waiter freeze and look over his shoulder with a swallow. An older man was leaning on the window with a spatula in his hand looking at him.

”Uh…I mean, Goro-s-san really knows how to cook.”

The waiter stuttered, but the older man smiled.

”You’ll get used to it Makoto-kun.”

The older man left and the waiter relaxed and blew out a breath.

”What was that about?”

”Oh, well I’ve been working here for a while now and my boss thinks I am too formal.”

”How long is a while?”

”Um…three years?”

Sousuke put down the fork of pancakes he was about to eat.

”Wow really? Yeah, I have to agree with him. There is no need to still be formal in a place like this.”

”Right, it is so cozy and you make it feel like family.”

Rin’s words made Makoto blush.

”Thank you I…oh, your toast!”

He quickly went back to the window and Rin and Sousuke looked at each other with a smirk. This one was going to be easy.


	2. Planning Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Are you sure it isn’t too early Sous?”
> 
> ”Nah, he was into us, I could tell. Especially you babe.”
> 
> Rin blushed a little and then shook it off.
> 
> ”So what are you gonna tell him?”
> 
> ”I’ll invite him and his husband out for drinks. Maybe he’ll be receptive too.”
> 
> ”I still think…”
> 
> ”Would you stop thinking with your head and start thinking with your other one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I just want to let you all know that I am starting a new fic! Don't worry i will keep up with my other three no problem, but after seeing this anime about adventuring, I thought it was perfect for a multifandom fic! Our Free! Boys will be in it of course and then my other two favorites Kurshitsuji and Daiya no A of course. Don't worry though, before I start that one, I will put up the next chapter of **[The Four Aces.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623481/chapters/36276819)** ^-^
> 
> Okay, now onto this chapter. Our friend officer Yamazaki has some dirty designs on our sweet Makoto and he is dragging Rin into it too, but it Rin as innocent as he seems? Well not on his knees, that's for sure. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

***Makoto, have to work late, will eat dinner here. Sorry.***

Makoto sighed as he erased the voice mail on his phone. He closed the door to his and Haru’s apartment and slipped his shoes off. He was excited to see Haru today. He wanted to tell him about the officers he met and how they both were…flirting with him. It made Makoto feel a little special, even though he knew they were just joking around. Through conversation, he found out they were married the same amount of years as Haru and him. Also that they were high school sweethearts. It made Makoto feel good to hear that someone else’s dream had come true. He took off his backpack and hung it up. Makoto headed into the kitchen to get himself some tea when his phone vibrated. He picked it up to see who texted him.

* * *

”Are you sure it isn’t too early Sous?”

”Nah, he was into us, I could tell. Especially you babe.”

Rin blushed a little and then shook it off.

”So what are you gonna tell him?”

”I’ll invite him and his husband out for drinks. Maybe he’ll be receptive too.”

”I still think…”

”Would you stop thinking with your head and start thinking with your other one.”

”That was lame Sous. Besides, aren’t you on call tonight?”

”Yeah, but how often does anything happen? Look how about a bet, if I get him to go, you gotta drop to your knees right now.”

”Fine and if I was right, then you have to make my favorite dessert.”

”Ugh, I hate that shit.”

”Well if you don’t think…”

”Ugh, fine. So it’s a bet?”

”Yeah, text him.”

* * *

***Hey there cutie, Rin and I were wondering if you and your boy would like to have drinks with us tonight?***

Makoto stared at the phone.

”He called me a cutie?”

Makoto was blushing without even realizing it. He texted back.

_*Hey, um…sure, I just have to wait till Haru gets off of work first. He has to stay…*_

Makoto was a bit of a slow texter. While he was texting his reply another one came through.

***You can meet us at the Ant ’n Bee at 2100.***

Makoto stopped typing as he read the latest text. He erased what he was going to say and typed a new message.

_*I never heard of the place, where is it located?*_

***It’s not that far from Roppongi station and a bit away from the hard Rock Café.***

Makoto received an attachment and opening it up. Officer Yamazaki had sent a map of the area. It was indeed close to the train station. That meant no worries about driving after drinking. Before Makoto realized it, he was answering back.

_*Sure! That should great, we will see you there!*_

Makoto hit and send button and put his phone down. He continued his way into kitchen for his tea when he stopped.

”Oh no! I never mentioned waiting for Haru!”

* * *

”Ha, I win, their coming!”

”Wow, I didn’t think he would agree so fast.”

”Yeah, well I won, so you know what you gotta do.”

”Yeah yeah yeah.”

Sousuke sat back on their sofa and laced his hands behind his head. He watched his husband slip to his knees and move between his spread legs. Rin’s delicate fingers reached up and pulled at the waist band of Sousuke’s pants.

”Aren’t you glad I changed when we got home?”

”Shut up Sous.”

Sousuke never wore underwear with sweatpants so his cock was fully accessible. Rin pulled it out and took the head in his mouth. He lavished it with his tongue moving closer and up more on his knees. Sousuke dropped one of his hands down and ran it through Rin’s wine colored hair. He wrapped it in his fist and used it to guide Rin’s mouth to slide up and down his shaft.

”Fuck babe, you are so good at this.”

Sousuke can remember when they first experimented, he was nervous about Rin’s teeth. Rin was supposed to his teeth filed when he was a kid. The dentist said it was a little unusual, but nothing that would stop Rin from living a full life. It was his mother’s idea to have them filed, but then Rin’s father passed away and no one was worried about anyone’s teeth anymore. Rin learned to live with them and take care of them properly. He was careful when he gave Sousuke his first blow job at 15. They had watched porn and saw that you can tuck your lips over them. It didn’t make sense at first, but once they put it in to practice, it was easy and Sousuke discovered that his best friend gave the best blow jobs. It was still true all these years later. Sousuke felt his toes curling as the tip of his cock hit the back of Rin’s throat. Rin tightened his lips and hollowed out his cheeks to create a tight seal and suction as he let Sousuke fuck his mouth.

”Shit babe, not gonna last if you keep that up.”

Rin hummed sending vibrations up and down the shaft and that’s when Sousuke lost it. He pulled his cock out of Rin’s mouth and jerked it with his hand cumming all over Rin’s face. The warm sticky fluid arced and got in Rin’s hair as Rin kept his mouth open catching spurts with his tongue. He licked his salty lips and the sight made Sousuke groan and want to get hard and cum again. Instead though he let go of Rin and slumped back into the sofa panting hard.

”That was fucking amazing babe.”

”You got it in my eye.”

”Sorry babe.”

Rin got up and headed into the bathroom. He cleaned his face off with a damp cloth. He looked down at the tent he was sporting.

”Okay Sous, my turn. Now you can…”

Rin left the bathroom and went back into the living room to see his husband passed out with his cock still in his hand. He sighed and headed into the bedroom. He undressed and lay down on the bed in his boxers. Rin stared at the ceiling as he contemplated how many times this had happened to him. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost five.

”Four more hours till I see sunshine again.”

Rin chuckled a little at the pet name he gave the green eyed waiter. He reached down and scratched his balls brushing his half erection a little. He palmed himself a bit and closed his eyes. He thought about that beautiful smile that could light up a room. He soft voice as he answered their questions and the little blush he got when they complimented him. Rin started to stroke himself through his boxers. He slipped his cock out of the opening. He imagined Makoto on his knees wide eyed and innocently looking up at Rin as he was presented with the man’s cock. He could imagine what the light brunette looked like as he opened his mouth and Rin guided his cock inside his mouth. It would be warm and wet and if Makoto’s lips were as soft as they looked, Rin was in for a treat. Rin moaned as he started to stroke himself faster to his little fantasy. He could not do to the younger man what Sousuke did to him. He would ask if Makoto wanted to swallow. He imagined that the man would say yes with his jade like eyes and then he would move to licking just the head. Rin moved his hand up like in his imagination and just let the head slide through his fist as he used the precum leaking out to make it nice and slick. He thought that the sweet waiter would do kitten like licks to the head dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit lapping up all the precum. With the thought of cumming in his mouth, Rin quietly let the name of the man slip from his mouth as he came in his hand. Groggily he grabbed his discarded t-shirt and wiped himself off. He tucked himself back in and fell into a satisfying sleep looking forward to later tonight.


	3. Instructions and Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hey.”
> 
> Rin jumped at the voice.
> 
> ”Y-Yeah?”
> 
> ”Take care of him.”
> 
> ”We will.”
> 
> ”Okay bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the bar that the boys go to seems like a really nice place and it got quite a nice review! If you ever go to Tokyo you should check it out, I know I will! ^0^
> 
> They also do have an all you can drink for three hours, but I know a lot of people that could really do some damage. @~@
> 
> Pics are up on my twitter if you want to check them out! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Makoto checked his watch as he rode the train. It was 2045. Haru had ended up texting him around 1900 and telling him that he would be much later than he mentioned. Makoto texted him and told him not to worry. It was then that Makoto made the decision. Now there was no going back on it. Roppongi station was the next stop. He took a deep breath and looked out the car door. His reflection looking back at him.

”What am I doing?”

Makoto didn’t have an answer and neither did his reflection.

**ROPPONGI STATION**

He sighed and stepped off when the doors opened. He made his way up the stairs to the surface and looked around. The are was pretty busy, but the street signs were clear to read and soon he found himself in front of the Ant n Bee. It wasn’t what he expected. It was more like a restaurant than a bar. He was greeted when he walked in and showed a table. Since he didn’t see the two officers yet he agreed. He ordered a craft beer and waited.

*

*

*

Sousuke was at the bar when Rin came back from the bathroom.

”He’s late. Do you think he’s not coming?”

”Maybe he got lost?”

”OR maybe he’s not coming.”

Rin slid back onto the barstool feeling dejected.

”I’m gonna text him again.”

***Hey, did you have some trouble finding the place?***

A moment later a text came in from Makoto.

_*No, no problem, what about you guys?*_

Sousuke looked at his phone with a knitted brow.

”What did he say?”

”He said he knows where the place is.”

”So he just doesn’t want to come?”

”Hang on a moment.”

***Where are you?***

_*I’m at the place, where are you?*_

”Wait…that doesn’t…”

Sousuke started to look around the room.

”Who are you looking for?”

”He said he’s here.”

”Hah?!”

Rin spun around on the stool fast and slipped off landing on his ass hard.

”Oh dear are you alright?”

Makoto heard some commotion at the bar and looked up from his phone.

”Matsukoa-san?”

Rin looked over from where he was being helped up and saw a concerned Makoto at a table.

”Has he been there the whole time?”

”Apparently. Let’s go over.”

Sousuke grabbed his and Rin’s beer and walked over to where Makoto was.

”You aren’t in uniforms.”

”Huh?”

”I was looking for…”

Sousuke put the beer glasses down and then laughed.

”Wait wait…you didn’t see us cause you were looking for two cops?”

Makoto blushed realizing how silly that sounded.

”Oh good, I thought you were not coming.”

Makoto looked at Rin and smiled.

”Nah, I was still going to, but Haru had to work late.”

”Oh, well that’s okay.”

”Yup, he will just miss out on the fun.”

The three sat down and called the waitress over. They ordered some food and set themselves up for all you can drink…well at least for three hours.

* * *

”Makoto, I’m home.”

Haru walked into the apartment noticing how dark it was. He put his keys on the hook and slipped hi coat off. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note near the coffee maker.

_”Haru,_

_Went out with some friends._

_They wanted you to come too._

_Hopefully next time._

_Made you pie. It’s under the cover._

_See you tonight._

_Love,_

_Mako”_

Haru saw the cover and lifted it up. There was a strawberry pie with a heart shaped pastry piece in the center.

”Makoto.”

Haru cut himself a slice and poured a cup of coffee. He heated it in the microwave and then headed to his office to work on the menu for the next week.

*

*

*

”We, we was trapped and *hic* this little kitten wouldn’t let us go and Haru was crying and I *hic* tried to scare it off, but it batted at the *hic* branch and scared me!”

”I can just imagine you cowering before a little kitten!”

Rin hit the table with his fist laughing. Sousuke had his head reared back as clutched his stomach which was starting to hurt from the non stop laughter. Makoto’s stories from when he and his husband were younger were hilarious.

”It’s not funny! I was scared!”

Makoto grumbled as he drained his fifth pint. He knew he had drank too much, but the food was good and salty and went well with the beer. Maybe a little too well. Makoto picked up the last fried whatsit. It couldn’t remember what it was called anymore, and popped it in his mouth.

”Wow, it’s been three hours already? We should get going then>”

Rin settled up the bill as Sousuke helped Makoto up.

”There you go sweetheart, you can do it.”

Makoto lay his head on Sousuke’s shoulder.

”We can’t let him go home on the train tonight.”

”So let’s put him up at our house.”

”What about Nanase?”

”Take his phone and call him while I get a cab.”

Rin pinked a bit, but he took Makoto’s phone off the table. Makoto had been looking at it all night. Rin guessed he was hoping that his husband would text him. He was thankful that the phone was still unlocked. He went through the texts and found Haruka’s name. Their texts were very different thant his and Sousuke’s. There were no pics or funny and cute things. Not even some dirty talk. Just cut and dry where they were, when they were coming home.

”Kind of boring.”

Rin shrugged and started typing.

_*Hey this is Tachibana’s friend Matsouka. He got a little drunk tonight so we are hosting him at our house.*_

Rin was about to text something else when the phone rang.

**_Letting the days go by, let the water hold me down_ **

**_Letting the days go by, water flowing underground_ **

**_Into the blue again after the money's gone_ **

**_Once in a lifetime, water flowing underground_ **

”Is that The Talking Heads?”

Rin didn’t answer his husband as he picked up the call to talk to Makoto’s husband.

”H-Hello?”

”Matsuoka.”

The voice that answered him was flat and devoid of emotion.

”Yeah, hi, um…”

”Bring him home in the morning.”

I…wait…you don’t want to know who I am?”

”I trust Makoto.”

”I, uh…okay.”

”Tell him I will see him later.”

”Does he have to work at the café?”

”No, if he did he would not have drank.”

”Okay.”

”Okay.”

Rin didn’t hear anything else on the other side so he thought Haru had hung up.

”Hey.”

Rin jumped at the voice.

”Y-Yeah?”

”Take care of him.”

”We will.”

”Okay bye.”

Now there was a disconnect. Rin looked at the phone not sure what just happened.

”Hey cabs here.”

Rin pocketed the phone and went to help Sousuke with Makoto.

*

*

*

”Ugh. Haru?”

Makoto woke up with a pounding headache and his mouth feeling like someone used it as an ashtray. He saw a glass of water and two pills next to it. Makoto grabbed the pills popping them into his mouth and drinking the whole glass of water to wash them down. He smacked his lips and laid back down. Makoto felt Haru behind him. It was rare that they had this moment so Makoto figures he woke up before Haru had to get up. He snuggled back and pressed his ass against his husband’s body. He heard a little grumble and then his arm slung around him and Haru pressed his face into the back of his neck. Makoto sighed as he was peppered with light kisses. He settled back in and slipped back into slumber.

* * *

Rin came back in from his morning run. He went into the kitchen and downed a bottle of water. He then headed into the bathroom for a shower. He scrubbed down quickly wanting to catch a bit more sleep before he had to really wake up. With a towel wrapped around his waist and one used to dry his hair, Rin stepped back into the bedroom. He saw that neither Sousuke nor their guest had moved from their spot. Rin slipped back into his boxers and then went around to wake up his husband.

”Hey sleepy head, time to let go of Makoto and go take your own shower. We have to be at work by 0900 today,”

”Right. Did you run already? Wait, what time is it?”

”It’s 0530, you still have time.”

”Alright, let me go for a short one. Why didn’t you wake me up?”

”You looked cute snuggled with Makoto.”

”Did you take a pic?”

Rin blushed and it was all Sousuke needed. He pulled him down and whispered in his ear.

”Show me later.”

Sousuke got up after letting go of Rin. Rin took Sousuke’s place and snuggled into the warmth of the sheets. He turned his back on Makoto and watched as Sousuke changed out of his sleep pants and into his track suit.

”I’ll be back in a half.”

”The coffee maker should be done when you get home too.”

”Mmmm, later babe.”

Sousuke kissed Rin again and then was off. Rin touched his lips lightly and smiled and then let his head hit the pillow. He sighed closing his eyes. He wished all mornings were like that.

*

*

*

Makoto woke up again and felt better. Going back to sleep was smart to get rid of his headache. The room was still dark so he knew he could not have been asleep long. He rolled over and saw Haru was buried under the covers. He moved over and snuggled against his back. Makoto slipped his hand under the sheets and trailed it down to where Haru’s morning wood was. He gently started to stroke it. Haru grumbled and buried himself deeper in the sheets. Makoto chuckled quietly and then nosed his way under kissing the back of his neck. Haru started to respond and Makoto felt him pressing back against his own erection. Makoto used his free hand to slip his boxers down as well as Haru’s. He slid his cock between Haru’s cheeks and started to thrust upward. Haru pressed back more and Makoto squeezed his cock harder and stroked him faster. Both men started to pant and Makoto pressed his lips to his husband’s neck sucking on it. A moan escaped Haru’s mouth and Makoto turned his face so that he could swallow it. They kissed heatedly sucking on each other’s tongues and exploring as if their mouths were new territory. Makoto was getting close now. The kiss became sloppy as they panted into each other’s mouth and just licked every where with their tongues. With a groan and a small gasp, both men came whispering each other’s names.

”Haru.”

”Sous.”

There was a moment of silence just filled with breathing.

”Matsuoka?”

”Tachinbana?”

Both men scrambled away from each other fast. Rin hit the head board while Makoto hit the floor. At that moment Sousuke walked in.

”Uh…good morning?”

”Oh God! What have I done?”

”I don’t know you tell me?”

Makoto began to hyperventilate.

”Holy shit! Rin get a bag!”

”Right!”

Forgetting everything else, Rin went into officer mode and ran into the kitchen. He grabbed a paper lunch bag and ran back in sliding on his knees in front of Makoto.

”Come on Tachibana, breath into the bag.”

Sousuke was trying to coax Makoto using his best officer voice, but it was not working. Rin laid a gentle hand on Makoto’s shoulder.

”Makoto, please.”

Makoto wasn’t used to hearing his name like that. He gave a small nod and placed his lower jaw in the bag and caused it to move with his breath. Slowly it began to regulate. While this was happening Rin continued to talk to him.

”It’s okay Makoto. Neither of us realized who we were with. It was an accident.”

”What happened?”

Rin looked up at his husband.

”I’m pretty sure we got each other off.”

”You fucked?”

”No, just hand jobs and rutting.”

”Oh, that’s fine.”

Makoto’s eyes went wide and Rin turned his face to look at him.

”Stop, stop that you are thinking. Sousuke is not angry. We don’t have to tell Nanase if you don’t want to.”

”He *puff* will *wheeze* know.”

”So better to tell the truth that it was a misidentify.”

”Right, come on, let’s get you showered and dressed. Can you stand?”

Makoto was confused why everyone was calm about this. Rin had cheated on Sousuke and He had cheated on Haru. How was this situation alright?

”Here are two towels. We washed your clothing last night after you got sick. I’ll go get them while you are in the shower.”

”I threw up?”

”Just a little from the cab ride. The driver sucked. It wasn’t your fault.”

”Oh God.”

Makoto buried his face in his hands. Sousuke led him to the bathroom.

”Rin will make you a light breakfast. You need to eat something to avoid getting sick again.”

”Okay.”

There wasn’t much else Makoto could say. He closed the door to the bathroom and rested his back against it wondering how he was going to deal with telling Haru his fuck up.

*

*

*

”You guys don’t have to do this, Haru isn’t even home.”

”Well it isn’t right to just drop you off like this.”

Rin and Sousuke walked Makoto to his door. Makoto pulled out his key, but the door opened before he could insert it.

”Makoto.”

”Haru, you’re home?”

”I have to do an over night.”

”Oh.”

Makoto realized it looked bad right now. He was standing between two police officers on his door step.

”Ah Haru, this is Officer Yamazaki and Officer Matsuoka.”

”I talked to you last night.”

”Yes Sir, we were with your husband last night.”

”Okay.”

There was an awkward silence. Well it was awkward to Rin and Sousuke, Makoto was used to it. He knew it meant Haru was thinking.

”Come in.”

He stepped aside and Makoto walked in with the officers in tow. Rin and Sousuke took their hats off and tucked them under their arms.

”Have a seat, I’ll make coffee.”

Haru went into the kitchen with Makoto following him.

”What the fuck is wrong with him?”

”I thought it was me! Man he is like the opposite of the guy in the stories.”

Rin and Sousuke were confused. Haru didn’t seem like the kind of guy that Makoto would marry.

”Here we are.”

Makoto arrived with a tray with four cups on it and a French press. Haru was behind him with a another tray with mini quiches on it.

”Those look delicious!”

”Haru is an amazing chef!”

Makoto beamed proudly. Haru put down his tray and then began to use the French press to make fresh coffee for the two officers. They both took a sip and their eyes bulged.

”Fuck this is amazing!”

”French press is the best for the morning.”

Sousuke took one of the quiches and popped it in his mouth.

”What kind of cheese is that?”

”Camembert.”

The four of them ate and drank quietly. Makoto collected the dishes and was carrying them to the kitchen when Haru spoke.

”You slept with him.”

Makoto dropped the whole tray and spun around.

”HARU!”

”That’s why they are here.”

”It’s not what you think. It was a mistake!”

”RIN!”

Rin jumped when Makoto said his name, but it gave him more courage. He wanted to protect him.

”Mako…Tachibana drank too much last night and got sick all over himself. He was shivering a lot and Sousuke and I used body heat to keep him warm after we cleaned him up. Everyone was wearing clothing though. Then in the morning Sousuke went for his run when I came back from mine and I went back to sleep. I guess in the dark, Tachi…”

”Makoto.”

”Excuse me?”

”Call him Makoto. You have been intimate.”

”Right…uh, Makoto thought I was you and I thought he was Sousuke and we…got each other off.”

”Nothing else?”

”Nothing else happened. When we realized what happened we both panicked, but Makoto started to hyperventilate.”

”He does that. We keep lots of paper bags in the house.”

”So that’s what happened.”

No one said anything. Makoto looked at the floor. He could not meet his husband’s eyes.

”Okay.”

”Okay?”

”Yeah.”

”You aren’t angry?”

”No. it was a mistake.”

Haru walked over to Makoto and lifter his chin.

”I have to sleep now.”

”Okay.”

”Join me when you are done.”

”Okay Haru.”

Haru kissed his cheek and then turned back to the officers.

”It was nice to meet you Officer Yamazaki and Officer Matsuoka.” 

Then he disappeared. Rin and Sousuke were confused, but Makoto was smiling.

”You guys are good?”

”Yeah, Haru is fine.”

”Alright, well I guess we’ll go now.”

Rin and Sousuke got up and grabbed their hats. Putting them on they walked to the door with Makoto.

”So…”

”I’ll see you guys at the café tomorrow?”

”You mean…”

”I had a great time, what I can remember that is.”

”Oh good! I mean, we did too.”

Rin blushed a bit and Sousuke laughed.

”Makoto.”

All three men turned from their conversation and saw Haru standing shirtless in the living room. His chest was as defined as his husband’s and Sousuke could not help but lick his lips at the sight.

”The two of you should come out to dinner with us to make up for last night.”

Sousuke looked right at Haru when he spoke.

”After all it was supposed to be the both of you last night.”

The implication hung in the air. Makoto wasn’t sure what Haru would say.

”That’s fine. We are free on Saturday.”

”Well then it’s a date.”

Rin and Makoto looked at each other not sure what just happened. Sousuke dragged Rin out tipping his hat and Haru dragged Makoto back to the bedroom closing the door.

”Show me what you did with Matsuoka.”

”Haru I…”

Haru placed a finger gently against Makoto’s lips quieting him.

”Show me.”

Makoto gave a small smile and Haru removed his finger.

”Okay.”

”Okay.”


	4. Lonely Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Rin ~ No Nanase huh?*  
> *Makoto ~ Nah, he is working late again.*  
> *Rin ~ I imagine it can be a bit lonely in a big bed like that.*  
> *Makoto ~ Yeah, but you get used to it.*  
> *Rin ~ You shouldn’t have to. Maybe some time you can stay again with us, we will just be more careful of course.*  
> *Makoto ~ Yeah, of course…that was nice though. I know I don’t remember much, but I do remember feeling safe a warm.*  
> *Rin ~ You should always feel like that Makoto.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Happy birthday to our adorable Waifu Makoto! This chapter is a bit of a roller coaster for him, but he does get some care from our favorite little shark. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Makoto was cleaning the counter when the door chimed. Makoto kept his head down in hopes of who had just arrived. Actually his neck hurt cause every time the door chimed he looked up to see who had arrived. It was later in the morning though so he figured maybe they weren’t going to show up. Maybe they got busy with work or maybe they decided to take the day off or…

”…or maybe they were just being nice to me and were bothered by Haru’s behavior.”

Makoto sighed and headed into the back to get a new cloth.

”You okay Mako-chan?”

”Yeah, you seem kind of sad today.”

Both Kisumi and Asahi were on inventory today. Asahi said it was a boring job, but Kisum seemed to be having fun. Makoto had to agree with Asahi though, what fun is it to have to count everything in the store room.

”I’m alright, I just…”

”Makoto.”

Makoto turned and Saw Sasabe.

”You have new guests at the counter.”

”Right, sorry I was just getting a new cloth Goro-san.”

”I would have handled them, but they were looking for you.”

”Me?”

”Yes and…”

Makoto ran out of the store room nearly knocking his boss over toward the front.

”Whoa, what’s that all about?”

”Goro-san, is Nanase here for him?”

”No, it’s two officers.”

”Oh no!”

Kisumi looked at Asahi covering his mouth with his hand in fear.

”What’s wrong Asahi?”

”What if something happened to his husband?!”

Now Kisumi understood more. They both moved quickly past Sasabe and stopped at the door to the outside looking though the circle window. The two men watched for a few minutes and then looked at each other.

”Well it doesn’t look like anything is wrong with Nanase.”

”True, but look at Mako-chan Asahi.”

Asahi looked confused for a moment and then looked back out the window. Makoto was leaning on the counter talking to them in his usual friendly manner.

”What am I looking at, Mako-chan is acting fine.”

”Not Mako-chan the cops!”

Asahi looked again. Both officers were leaning forward getting in Makoto’s personal space. Then one of them reached out and touched Makoto’s arm in a more than friendly gesture.

”Oh. Oh my!”

”Come on, we need to get more info.”

”Kisumi, we have to get the inventory done!”

”Yeah, well we’ve been working for a while and I would say it is break time, I mean aren’t you thirsty Asahi?”

”No not really, why are you?”

”I am dying of thirst.”

Asahi looked at his boyfriend.

”Dying of…oh, oh you mean…”

”Hey Goro-san, we are grabbing a drink before we get back to work.”

Kisumi yelled back to their boss as he pulled Asahi out the door. They slipped behind the counter just as they heard Makoto laugh.

”I can’t believe that it true!”

”Oh believe it baby. She had enough make up to cover the circus in her bag and the queen behind the counter was throwing so much shade!”

Makoto could just imagine what this drag queen looked like from Sousuke’s description.

”Yeah and as we were handcuffing the shop lifter she called out to her and said…”

Rin sat up tall and made his wrist loose as he imitated the owner.

”Oh honey, don’t worry, they will teach you all about cover up where you are going and then maybe you will finally get a shade that actually matches your skin tone!”

Makoto cracked up hard crossing his arms over his stomach and closing his eyes.

”Stop Rin, you are killing me! Ow, my stomach hurts now!”

”He can rub it better for you if you like.”

”Sousuke!”

”What, I mean you made him feel pretty good last night didn’t you?”

* * *

”Last night?”

”Feel good?”

Kisumi and Asahi were trying to break the record for the longest amount of time to drink a glass of water as they eavesdropped on Makoto’s conversation with the officers.

”Makoto, our order is up!”

Both men jumped when Sasabe called out and Makoto turned around.

”Kisumi! Asahi! Ah, what are you guys…”

”WATER!”

They both held up their glasses as proof.

”Ah, of course.”

Makoto took the two plates from the ledge and brought them over to the officers.

”Come on.”

Kisumi waved Asahi forward.

”Good morning officers.”

Both Rin and Sousuke looked up to see two more staff members join next to Makoto.

”We hope that our dear Mako-chan has been treating you well as he serves you.”

”Oh yes…quite well, don’t you agree babe?”

Rin blushed and pushed a piece of his omelette in his mouth to avoid saying anything.

”Ah, Sous…Officer Yamazaki, Officer Matsuoka, this is Asahi and Kisumi, they are both my senpais here.”

”Nice to meet you. You trained him well.”

Rin started to choke on his food.

”Rin! I’ll get you water!”

Makoto ran to get the man a glass and Kisumi slipped into his place.

”Rin huh? Sounds like you two officers know our Mako-chan quite well. Do you both know Nanase too? You know, his husband.”

Asahi wanted to hit his idiot boyfriend hard right now.

”Oh you mean Haru?”

Sousuke loved the shock on the man’s face that just tried to insinuate something about his husband and Makoto.

”Yes, we had coffee with him and Makoto last night while making plans to have dinner on Saturday with them.”

”Here you are Rin!”

Makoto brings the glass over and as Rin drinks he rubs his back gently.

”That’s it, easy now. Small sips okay?”

Both Kisumi and Asahi are struck speechless.

”Shiina! Shigino! You guys have been gone long enough to drink the ocean! Get back to inventory!”

”Yes Goro-san!”

”Nice talking with you boys.”

Sousuke waved them off as Makoto took care of Rin. He didn’t even notice the confrontation that happened with the other workers. He was only concerned for Rin. Sousuke thought it was endearing.

”I’m alright Makoto.”

”I know Goro-san’s food is good, but you want to be around long enough to try Haru’s cooking don’t you?”

”Nanase’s cooking?”

Makoto looked over at Sousuke and favored him with one of his beautiful smiles.

”Yes, last night Haru said we should have dinner at his restaurant.”

”You mean Saturday?”

”Mhmm.”

”Oh, well tell him thank you. Where does he work?”

”He is the executive chef at Samezuka café.”

”WHAT?!”

Makoto jumped back as both Rin and Sousuke hit the counter with their fists the shock written all over their faces.

”Y-Yeah, is that bad?”

”Man, I tried to get reservations there for Rin and I last year for our anniversary, but they were booked solid for the next six months they said!”

”Oh, well I would not worry about this, Haru will take care of everything.”

”Makoto I have more patrons for you.”

”Right, sorry guys, I’ll talk to you later.”

Makoto turned to help the new people that sat at the counter. Rin and Sousuke looked at each other.

”Those things we ate last night, he made those and he…”

”…is the executive chef of that place? Damn, I am surprised that Makoto stays in such good shape with all the rich foods Nanase makes!”

Sousuke and Rin sat there dumb founded, but then Rin remembered all the texts he saw when he used Makoto’s phone. Most were about Haru coming home late or not at all. He was beginning to think that they didn’t spend too much time together. Probably the opposite of him and Sousuke.

”Ah, sorry guys, we are getting busy now. Here is your check. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

”No, we have a few evening shifts, but you have our numbers now so we will talk and then see you both on Saturday.”

Makoto looked a little sad, but then gave a smile.

”Sure, of course! See you Saturday!”

He waved to them and then was off to help another customer.

”He seemed…”

”Yeah.”

Sousuke and Rin agreed they would text Makoto during the week so he didn’t feel lonely. The finished eating and then paid their tab leaving Makoto a hefty tip. Then they head to the station to start their day.

*

*

*

Haru had not been around for Makoto to spend much time with him the last few days. He had been leaving early and coming home late. Makoto understood that this was his normal routine, but he never realized how lonely he was until he met Rin and Sousuke. Thanks to them texting him every day, Rin more than Sousuke, Makoto had been smiling and laughing through his loneliness. It was the best way for hm to ignore the direction his life had been moving slowly but surely. Still he was excited when Friday came and he would be having dinner with Haru and the officers tomorrow night.

*Rin ~ Sousuke can’t wait to taste the food Nanase makes tomorrow.*  
*Makoto ~ Ha ha I don’t think he will be the one cooking if he is eating.*  
*Rin ~ Well the food will still be amazing I am sure.*  
*Makoto ~ I’m sure it will.*  
*Rin ~ You getting ready for bed?*  
*Makoto ~ Yup all snuggled in with my book.*  
*Rin ~ No Nanase huh?*  
*Makoto ~ Nah, he is working late again.*  
*Rin ~ I imagine it can be a bit lonely in a big bed like that.*  
*Makoto ~ Yeah, but you get used to it.*  
*Rin ~ You shouldn’t have to. Maybe some time you can stay again with us, we will just be more careful of course.*  
*Makoto ~ Yeah, of course…that was nice though. I know I don’t remember much, but I do remember feeling safe a warm.*  
*Rin ~ You should always feel like that Makoto.*  
*Makoto ~ …*  
*Rin ~ Makoto?*  
*Makoto ~ Thanks Rin. Night.*  
*Rin ~ Night Makoto.*

Rin put his phone down and sighed looking over at his husband.

”Something wrong with Makoto babe?”

”He’s spending another lonely night it seems.”

”Poor kid, we should cheer him up and take him out again.”

”You mean besides tomorrow?”

”Sure, I don’t think Nanase would mind.”

Rin sighed and snuggled into Sousuke happy that he had this moment.

”What’s the matter babe, want some attention?”

Then again Rin had his own problems in his relationship. While he had Sousuke most of the time, whenever he wanted to just cuddle, Sousuke took it as a sign for sex. Rin really wasn’t in the mood, but it was the only way he would get any attention so he just smiled.

”Yeah, show me how much you are happy I am around.”

”You got it babe.”

_***Time Stamp: Saturday Night***_

Makoto was waiting at their house for Haru to come home and pick him up. He kept looking at the clock and seeing that it was getting later and later. His phone chimed and he looked at it.

*Rin ~ Hey we are here are you inside?*  
*Makoto ~ No, I’m still at the house waiting for Haru.*  
*Rin ~ What? He hasn’t come pick you up yet?*  
*Makoto ~ No and he isn’t answering any of his texts.*

”What’s going on babe?”

”Makoto is still home. I’m gonna go get him.”

”You sure, what if Nanase…”

Rin looked at his husband knowing what they were both thinking. Sousuke threw him the keys and Rin ran to their car jumping in and driving off. Sousuke watched as he went wondering what was going through his head right now when the fire alarm suddenly went off in the café. Forgetting he wasn’t in uniform he ran into the place.

”POLICE! WHAT’S GOING ON?!”

A man with cobalt hair and red framed glasses ran up to him.

”There was an explosion in the kitchen!”

”Call the fire department, I’m going in!”

Sousuke didn’t wait, he ran to the back of the place and into the kitchen. There was smoke everywhere and he dropped to his knees.

”IF ANYONE IS IN HERE, GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!”

Sousuke heard a few groans as he saw a couple of people get down on the ground. Closest to him was a small blonde man. He serpentine his way to him on his stomach.

”You, are you alright?”

”I think so, but Chef Nanase, he was closest to the explosion.”

”Nanase? He isn’t supposed to be here! He was supposed to have dinner with his husband!”

”He was slated to close tonight so I am unsure what you are talking about Sir.”

Sousuke was confused, but this was no time to interrogate.

”Take anyone you can see and get them out of here. Where did you last see Nanase?”

The blond pointed and then started to make his way to the exit. As Sousuke moved deeper into the room the smoke turned from white to a gray. It was getting darker and harder to see and he was starting to feel the heat of the fire. As he rounded one of the metal prep table he saw a bucket of water. It most likely contained a sanitizer, but it had two white rags in it. He grabbed them and wrung them out a bit. Then he tired one around his nose and mouth. The sanitizer was not poisonous in it’s diluted form and he needed the water to keep from inhaling the smoke. He carried the other rag with him for the chef when he found him. As he moved even deeper in he saw one or two workers passed out. They had burn marks on them and small lacerations. He still had not seen Haru though. He knew he was getting closer to the fire, but instead of feeling hotter, he started to get cold. That’s when he realized what it was he was feeling.

”The freezer!”

He turned the direction of his head toward the cold breeze and saw the door slightly ajar. Sousuke crawled over and pulled it open. Inside he saw Haru and two other workers. Haru looked up when the door opened.

”Officer Yamazaki.”

”Nanase, are you alright?”

”Yes, the cold has stopped the bleeding a bit.”

Sousuke followed his eyes till he saw the deep cut in Haru’s shoulder.

”Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

”Take my juniors first.”

”It was not a request, but a statement.”

”Fine.”

Sousuke wrapped the wet cloth around the younger man’s mouth and started to guide him out of the freezer leaving Haru and the other junior inside.

* * *

Rin arrived at Makoto’s home in about 20 minutes. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He went to knock again and then the door was ripped open and in front of him was a frantic Makoto.

”Rin! Oh God what’s happening? Is he alright?”

”Calm down Makoto, what are you talking about?”

”The news! OH it’s awful!”

Rin walked in and saw the café on the screen. He saw his husband with his jacket off covered in sweat and soot pulling someone in a white coat out of the café s smoke billowed out of it. What had happened in the time he had been gone?

**The scene has been like this for the last 15 minutes. While fire fighters work on the kitchen blaze, a lone off duty police officer has been helping workers out of the café. Despite being told not to, he continues with his rescue efforts.**

”Yeah, that’s Sousuke alright, stubborn to a fault.”

”Do you think Haru is alright? I mean he wasn’t supposed to be there right? He was on his way to get me so…”

Makoto’s words were cut off by the maître d of the place talking to the reporter.

”It was Chef Nanase-san that first encountered the explosion. It seemed one of the juniors put a bag of flour too close to the salamander and it ignited.”

The reporter thanked the man and then turned to the camera to speak.

**”We also found out that it was the chef’s quick thinking that saved his life and the lives of his juniors by pulling them into the freezer. Ah, here he comes now.”**

Makoto and Rin saw the camera pan over to Sousuke returning once again with Haru’s arm draped over his shoulder. He was covered in soot and slightly shivering. They put him on a gurney and Sousuke got into the ambulance with him pushing the reporter away. Then as the doors started to close he yelled the name of the hospital out loud.

”Come on Makoto, let’s go.”

Rin grabbed Makoto’s hand and pulled him out of the house. Makoto was still too stunned to think for himself. He was placed in the passengers side and the door closed. Rin got in the other side and started to drive across town to the hospital.

”He’s alive. He’s alive and alright. Sousuke saved him.”

”Yeah, but I am going to give it to him for doing something stupi…”

Suddenly Rin’s right arm was heavy. He slowed at a light and looked over. Makoto had passed out. He pulled his arm out and put it over the younger man’s shoulder running his fingers through his hair.

”Everything will be alright, I promise.”

Rin gave a small kiss to Makoto’s head and then took off when the light turned green.


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I think I could fall in love with you.”
> 
> ”Me too.”
> 
> ”See I told you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Hope you all had a nice Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate and if none, I hope you are enjoying the season and winter vacation! ^-^
> 
> This fic is almost over with one more chapter to go! I have quite a few new fics that I plan on working on in the coming new year and am interested in collabing with someone in the future s well. Let me know if you have any interest! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Haru!”

”I’m fine Makoto.”

”No you’re not!”

Makoto ran into the room that Haruka was at in the ER. He saw him with his shoulder bandaged and he dropped to his knees at the side of the bed. Makoto grasped his husband’s free hand and held it tightly.

”When I saw you on the TV I-I-I…”

Once again Makoto passed out and this time Sousuke caught him.

”He worries too much about things.”

Rin didn’t know what was wrong with this guy, but he had enough of seeing Makoto worry over someone who obviously didn’t give a shit about him or his feelings. Rin marched up to the bed and grabbed Haruka by the front of the hospital gown.

”Look you piece of shit, I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but that man loves you for some fucking reason I don’t understand! He worships the ground you walk on and all you can say is that he worries too much about things! You are the most important “thing” in his life and he cherishes you so much and I don’t know how you can treat him like this!”

”Like what.”

”Like he is an inconvenience to you!”

”Makoto is not an inconvenience.”

”Then tell him that God dammit it!”

”I can’t. He has passed out.”

”Oh for all the fucking…”

Rin raised a fist to hit Haruka, but found himself stopped by his own husband.

”Go get some coffee babe, let me handle this.”

”Tch, fine.”

Rin dropped his arm and let go of Haruka. He took another look at Makoto who was laid out on the fold out chair and then stormed out.

”Your husband is in love with mine.”

Sousuke was watching Rin leave when Haruka spoke. He turned to the man in the bed and eased himself into the chair.

”I know.”

”Does it bother you?”

”I’m not sure. I thought it would be fun to do what we did at Uni before we got super serious about each other…well I mean…I guess he got more serious about me…I don’t know anymore.”

”What don’t you know?”

”They text every night for hours.”

”I did not know this.”

”Yeah, Rin says it keep Makoto from being lonely.”

”They have not known each other long though.”

”I know. I guess…they fill the void that we don’t?”

”We?”

Sousuke scratched the back of his neck as he looked away from Haruka.

”I’m not the best conversationalist I know and honestly I do more talking in bed if you know what I mean.”

”What’s wrong with that?”

”Rin is pretty sensitive and he needs…more emotional shit that I guess I don’t give him.”

”Makoto is like that too.”

Sousuke whipped his head around and stared at Haruka.

”You knew that?”

”Sure, I have known Makoto for a long time.”

”Then why did you marry him if you knew you couldn’t give him what he needs?”

”Cause he asked me.”

_”Haru, do you ever think about the future?”_

_”Like tomorrow?”_

_”No silly, like years from now. What we will be doing and will we still be together.”_

_”We will be together Makoto.”_

_Makoto turned form his back to his side and faced his lover. Haru was beautiful covered in a slight sheen of sweat from their earlier love making. He had the covers up to his waist so Makoto was able to see his chest and trace the outline of his muscles with the tip of his finger as he spoke._

_”Can you be so sure though?”_

_”I don’t want to be without you.”_

_”Yes, but that takes commitment and…”_

_Haru grabbed Makoto’s hand and pressed it against his chest where his heart was._

_”I can be committed to what you want.”_

_”Haru…”_

_”But you know me. I get lost in my studies and then in my work. I will forget you at times and I know that makes you sad.”_

_”I understand though.”_

_”Can you live like that? Knowing I can care for you physically, but not emotionally?”_

_”I have done a pretty good job so far.”_

_”Makoto…I want you to have everything.”_

_”I have you Haru, that is enough.”_

_Haru leaned in placing a hand around Makoto’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Their tongues mingled together and Makoto let out small whimpers as Haru’s other hand slipped down and squeezed his cock that was rapidly filling once more._

_”Haru…”_

_”Again Makoto.”_

_Haru gently pulled Makoto on top of him. He spread his legs and moved about till Makoto was where he wanted him to be. Makoto slipped his hand down replacing Haru’s and lined himself up with Haru’s opening. He then slowly pressed in. Haru was still somewhat stretched from before, but it was still a bit tight. Makoto grabbed the lube and pulling out again slathered his cock up. He then pressed his fingers inside Haru to stretch him more. When he was satisfied and Haru was panting from the but of playing Makoto did to his prostate, he removed his fingers and then pressed inside with much more ease once more. He allowed himself to feel every inch slipping forward as their bodies met with no space between them. Haru wrapped his arms and legs around Makoto’s back and pulled him in even more. They kissed as Makoto did shallow thrusts just enjoying their feeling of safety he felt with Haru. They were like one when in this position. Nothing could separate them._

_”Haru.”_

_”Makoto.”_

_”Let’s get married.”_

_”Now?”_

_Makoto laughed breaking the seriousness of the moment and causing Haru to smile slightly. This was the face that only Makoto got to see. This side of Haru was only for him._

_”No, after we graduate. When we are doing the things we want to do let’s get married.”_

_”Okay Makoto.”_

_Makoto started to cry and Haru leaned in and kissed away the tears._

_”I will try to only make you cry with joy in the future.”_

_”Our future.”_

”Wow, that’s quite a story.”

”Yes. I failed though cause I made Makoto cry tonight and many other times I am sure.”

”No, I mean yeah, but I thought you were the Top.”

”I can be, but I prefer not to.”

Sousuke looked over at Makoto.

”I think they need each other.”

”Yes.”

”I should let him go.”

”You can stay with me.”

Sousuke looked back at Haruka.

”We don’t love each other though.”

”You don’t need love to have sex.”

”True.”

”Plus we can start as friends and work toward love.”

”You have a strange way of thinking Nanase.”

”Yes, but it can be fun sometimes.”

Then Haruka smiled a bit and Sousuke saw what Makoto saw in him. Maybe this all could work out. He would have to talk to Rin and he is sure that it would be messy at first, but they would come to some kind of agreement. Somehow they could all be happy.

*

*

*

”Sous, I got you…”

Rin walked into the hospital room and saw his husband asleep next to Haruka’s bed. He was using Haru’s good shoulder to rest on and Haru’s hand was on top of his.

”What the fuck happened here?”

”I think they talked.”

Rin jumped nearly dropping the cup of coffee he was holding. Makoto was awake and watching the two men.

”Talked?”

”Yeah, about us.”

”Us?”

Makoto shifted a bit and made room for Rin. Rin put the coffee on the small table and sat down in the space. Makoto naturally shifted toward Rin and Rin opened his arm for Makoto to settled against him. Makoto sighed.

”This is nice.”

”It would be nicer if it wasn’t in a hospital room.”

”True, but it is still nice.”

Rin hummed in agreement as he continued to watch the two men sleeping together. Unconsciously he was rubbing Makoto’s side with his thumb. Makoto shifted a little more enjoying the feeling and his shirt rode up giving access to his bare skin for Rin. Rin lightly ran his fingers over it and Makoto giggled a little. That made Rin smile and he looked down at the younger man.

”Hi.”

”Hey.”

Before either of them realized it, they were leaning in to meet each other, their lips lightly touching. It was brief, but the feeling sent an electric shock down Rin’s spine. It felt good. It felt right and he wanted more. Rin used the arm around Makoto to pull him closer and press in for more of a kiss. Makoto received him eagerly and parted his lips using his tongue to tease at Rin and invite him in. Rin took the invitation and touched Makoto’s tongue with his exploring it much like that morning, but with full awareness now of who he was kissing. Makoto let out a small moan and it made Rin pursue him more. He wrapped am arm around Rin pulling him onto the open chair more and slipping into the older man’s lap. Makoto reached down and adjusted the back of the chair so that it was more upright. Now he was fully in Rin’s lap and Rin wrapped both arms around him and held him tightly. They kissed with wanton abandon both feeling themselves getting hard. Rin thrusted his erection up into Makoto’s and it made Makoto let out a noise that was swallowed by Rin’s mouth. Forgetting where they were and who was in the room they started to rut against each other never breaking the kiss fully, just enough to gain air here and there. The grunted and moaned into each other’s mouths until they both came with a shudder against each other. That was when they finally broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together.

”I think I could fall in love with you.”

”Me too.”

”See I told you.”

In the haze of their after glow both Rin and Makoto turned and saw that Haruka and Sousuke were both awake and watching them. Makoto started to freeze up and panic, but Rin held him tightly and stroked his back to calm him down.

”So now what do we do?”

”We talk.”

Haruka and Sousuke began to engage in conversation as if the other two men weren’t there. Rin of all people didn’t like to be ignored and having Makoto trembling in his arms and starting to wheeze was too much to take.

”Oi!”

Haruka and Sousuke turned to look at him stopping their conversation.

”Awkward as this all is, I think you need to calm down Makoto or he is going to have another panic attack.”

Haruka looked at Makoto shaking on Rin’s lap.

”I am not angry Makoto. In fact I am sorry.”

”Y-You are…s-sorry?”

”Yes, I made you cry and not from laughter. I didn’t keep my promise.”

”Haru…”

”It is alright. You can love him too.”

”Wait…what is going on here? Sousuke?”

”I’ll explain more when we get home. They are both coming with us.”

Sousuke looked at Haruka and he nodded in agreement.

”I’ll go get the doctor and get you discharged.”

”Thanks Yamazaki.”

”Sure Nanase.”

Sousuke smirked and then headed out of the room leaving the other two still feeling awkward.

”Uh…Nanase…”

”You were right Matsuoka. I haven’t been treating Makoto right. He needs things I can’t give him that you can.”

Rin went to speak, but Haruka held up his hand.

”I don’t know how things are going to work out, but we will figure out a way for everyone to be happy…together.”

”Haru…”

Makoto eased himself out of Rin’s lap. His pants felt sticky and he was covered in guilt, but Haru held a hand out for him.

”I am not angry at you Makoto and I still love you, but you also love Matsuoka and I am alright with that.”

”I don’t understand.”

”Well let’s get out of here and we can talk about it more. Also you guys can get changed cause cum crusted pants are no fun, both Rin and I know that right babe?”

Rin just blushed as he stood up still just as confused as Makoto was. The nurse came in a few moments later with discharge papers and to unhook the IV from Haruka’s arm. Haruka got dressed in his chef’s uniform again and then the four of them headed out to Rin’s car.


	6. Future Frittata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hey, that’s your boyfriend.”
> 
> ”Yup and that’s yours.”
> 
> ”Yeah it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So another fic comes to a close and I am really happy with how this one turned out! I was able to start with "canon" pairs and end with rare pairs! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys!

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

”I am so glad we are back on day shift again.”

”Me too, I mean night was alright, but there is something to be said about sleeping when you are supposed to sleep.”

”As if you actually sleep.”

”Hey! Who’s fault is that?”

Rin chuckled as that arrived in the driveway of their house after exchanging their squad car with their own car.

”Do you think anyone is home yet?”

Sousuke clicked the button to open the two door garage and revealed a car in one space.

”At least one of them is.”

He drove the car into the empty spot and then they both got out. Closing the garage behind them, they walked into the adjoining kitchen door.

”You’re late.”

Rin saw Haruka at the counter cutting vegetables. Sousuke walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

”Rough day babe, the criminals didn’t really give a shit what time we were supposed to get off.”

”I suppose that can’t be helped, but now maybe you won’t get off.”

”Awe come on babe, I said it wasn’t our fault!”

Rin left the two of them in the kitchen to argue and went to change out of his uniform. He walked into his bedroom and saw a sleeping figure in the bed. He quietly walked over and kissed him on the one exposed cheek.

”Hey.”

”Hey.”

Makoto rolled over and Rin kissed him properly.

”How was work today?”

”It was a rough one.”

Makoto looked at the clock and saw the time.

”Haru’s mad isn’t he?”

”I think so? You know I can’t quite tell.”

”He said he was making a vegetable frittata.”

”Yeah he’s pissed. No meat tonight.”

”That’s okay, I brought you a burger from the café.”

Rin sat down on the side of the bed and gathered his boyfriend into his arms.

”You really are the best you know that?”

”Well I try.”

Rin smiled and leaned in at the same time as Makoto did. They kissed softly just enjoying the moment together…which was destroyed when Sousuke stormed in.

”He’s making vegetables!”

Makoto pulled away from Rin and looked at Sousuke with a frown.

”You should have called.”

”That’s not always possible though!”

”Did you use the bathroom today?”

Sousuke jumped when Haruka appeared behind him out of nowhere.

”Of course I did!”

”Then you had time to call.”

Haruka walked in and sat on the other side of Makoto taking his left hand and rotating his wedding ring gently to face correctly.

”But but but…babe?”

”I texted Makoto.”

”When did you…”

”When you went to the bathroom.”

Makoto opened his phone and showed the text.

”Ugh, I give up, I can’t win with you guys at all!”

Sousuke crossed his arms and pouted. He looked ridiculous acting like a child in his police uniform. Makoto leaned in and whispered something to his husband. Then he grabbed Rin’s hand.

”Come on, we will keep an eye on dinner.”

Rin was a bit confused, but followed his green eyed angel out of the room. Sousuke gave a look of what the fuck as then left, but his husband just smirked and then closed the door behind them. Sousuke turned back to Haruka whose face was giving away nothing as usual.

”Look Haru I…”

”Shut up.”

Sousuke snapped his jaw closed so fast it hurt.

”No matter what I call or text.”

”Yeah but…”

”No matter what.”

”Alright, I was wrong. I should have found time like Rin did. I’m sorry.”

”Yes you are, but you are not getting meat tonight for dinner.”

”Ugh, fine, it’s not like I don’t like everything you cook anyway.”

Sousuke looked down ashamed that he did something to hurt his boyfriend again.

”Everything I cook?”

Sousuke looked up at Haruka to see an unusual look on his face.

”Well yeah, I mean even if it is something I don’t usually like or eat, you have a way of making it taste different so I don’t know I am eating it or…”

Sousuke jumped at how fast Haruka had crossed the room and was in front of him.

”You like my cooking.”

The height difference wasn’t much, but Sousuke still had to look down a bit to see Haruka’s face. He could get lost in those mysterious ocean blue eyes for hours if he wanted to.

”Yeah.”

”That makes me happy.”

Haruka then closed the gap and kissed Sousuke. Unlike the kiss between Rin and Makoto earlier, their kisses were much more fevered. There was teeth clashing and lip biting as they fought for dominance. Haruka broke the kiss first and slipped down to his knees. Not waiting for Sousuke to say anything, he undid the belt of his uniform pants and pulled the zipper down with his teeth as he unsnapped the button.

”Haru.”

Sousuke’s voice was ragged as his boyfriend nuzzled his nose against the soft material of his briefs. Haruka breathed in the scent of a hard day’s work and it made his mouth water. He slipped his fingers inside the elastic and pulled them down revealing Sousuke’s sizeable cock.

”Itadakimasu.”

With that one word Haruka took Sousuke into his mouth letting his cock slide practically down his throat and meeting his lips to the coarse hairs of Sousuke’s groin.

”Fuck!”

Sousuke had to grip the door handle to keep from succumbing to the sudden weakness in his knees. He didn’t understand how this man could deep throat like that, but honestly he didn’t give a shit. He meant to ask Makoto, but he never remembered. Right now he couldn’t remember his own name if you asked him. All he could think about was the soft warmth of Haruka’s mouth and his tongue lapping at the underside of his cock on the very sensitive vein as he did slow swallows to contract his throat bringing Sousuke closer to orgasm that he had ever been used to.

”Haru, I’m gonna…cum soon.”

Like magic, Haruka would place his hands on Sousuke’s thighs at the same time Sousuke would push his hand into Haruka’s hair. Together then would fuck his mouth till Sousuke pushed his cock fully inside and with a shout cum straight down Haruka’s throat. He milked it all too, not losing a drop. Then Sousuke would let go of his hair and Haruka would let his spent cock fall out of his mouth. He would scoot back as Sousuke’s knees gave way and he dropped to the bedroom floor.

”Damn.”

”You liked it.”

”Every fucking time.”

”I have to get back to the food.”

”Oh no you don’t.”

Sousuke grabbed Haruka and kissed him tasting himself faintly. He growled as he used all his strength to push up off the floor carrying Haruka with him and landing them on the bed. He quickly removed his boyfriend’s uniform and discarded it on the floor. He grabbed at the already slick cock and started to pump it as he rained kisses on Haruka’s now exposed body. Haruka let out small moans as Sousuke expertly jerked him off.

”Do you work in the morning?”

”No.”

”Good cause After I make you cum, I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk.”

”Do it.”

Sousuke continued to kiss Haruka as he brought him to the brink of orgasm and then let it ebb again. Haruka was into edge play and it gave Sousuke more time to get hard again watching Haruka lose it and use more words than he usually did begging Sousuke to let him cum. It was something that Sousuke discovered on his own and he felt pride in knowing that he was the only one that could make he usually quiet man fall apart like this.

”P-Please Sous, let m-m-me c-c-c-c…”

”Are you sure you deserve it?”

”Ahhh, y-yes, I’ll do a-anything.”

”Anything?”

”Y-Yes.”

”Can I watch Makoto fuck you?”

”Y-Y-Yessssss!”

Sousuke smirked at how pliant Haruka was at this moment. He finally stopped teasing him and watched the cum fully erupt from his cock like a fountain. He scooped some of the cum up onto his fingers and used it to work him open. He kept pressing on Haruka’s prostate causing him to continue to cum the whole time. When he had fully exhausted the man he pulled his fingers out and crawled between his leg. He lined his cock up and pressed it inside. Haruka clenched around him despite being so worn out, but Sousuke shushed him quietly getting him to relax again as he eased himself slowly forward till he was completely sheathed. He started a slow rhythm as he rocked their bodies peppering kisses over Haruka’s sweat drenched face from the exertion of holding off so many orgasms earlier. Sousuke continued this motion till Haruka started to squirm under him, his body begging for more. Then Sousuke lifted his body up and gripped Haruka’s hips as he started to thrust harder into his body.

”Fuck, never get tired of this. Love the way your body looked under mine.”

”You like me on top too.”

”Yeah, I do, but not today.”

Haruka pulled Sousuke back down for a kiss as he tightened his legs around his waist. Sousuke lifted his hips up a bit more practically bending Haruka in half as he fucked him harder and fasted chasing his second orgasm.

”Cum with me Haru.”

Haruka nodded and Sousuke changed his angle to hit his prostate repeatedly as he reached between them and jerked his cock again. They puffed and panted into each other’s mouth as their bodies contracted and stiffened. Soon Sousuke was spilling inside Haruka as he was spilling over Sousuke’s hand. They both collapsed exhausted against each other neither one wanting to move.

”You have to get Makoto and Rin’s permission.”

”Yeah, I know.”

”We need another bathroom.”

”We have another bathroom.”

”With a bathtub.”

”Oh…”

Now that it was quiet Sousuke could hear the shower going and faint moaning.

”Yeah we do.”

”Sleep right now.”

”Okay.”

Sousuke went to pull out, but Haruka stopped him. He moved his leg slightly to make them more comfortable and they both drifted off fully satisfied.

* * *

”Handles were *gasp* a great idea.”

”Mmmm.”

Makoto reached out as he pulled Rin’s face back a bit to kiss him again. Rin tightened his hands on the two handles that were installed in the shower wall as Makoto fucked him from behind. Makoto reached around and grabbed Rin’s cock jerking it with the slick from the pre cum and then soap on his hand from washing Rin’s back. He wound his other arm around Rin’s waist pulling him in closer pressing his chest to his back. This didn’t make it easy for big movements, but it did meant that the head of Makoto’s cock was pressed against Rin’s prostate fully and just small movements had Rin gasping and crying out in pleasure as the combination of both movements brought him more pleasure than he ever thought possible.

”Want you to cum for me Rin. Cum before I do. I want to feel it.”

That was also something new. Rin’s lover was no longer selfish. It was about being equal and Rin loved it.

”Yes, want to do that for you Makoto.”

”Good.”

Then there were only the sounds of two men in ecstasy as they pushed themselves to their end. Rin came first splashing all over the shower wall and Makoto’s hand. Makoto then lifted his hand to Rin’s mouth and Rin took his cum coated fingers and wrapped his tongue around them. See this made Makoto moan and his movement became erratic as he started to splash the inside walls of Rin’s body with his own cum. Rin could feel it sliding out of him and down his legs and revealed in it. Makoto always came so much that when Rin was sucking him off, he could never swallow it all. It was something else new that he was enjoying and he loved when Makoto came all over his body like he was marking him. It made Rin feel wanted and loved even more.

”Love you Rin.”

”Love you too Makoto.”

The two men leaned on the shower wall using the handles to hold up their weight as they came down from their orgasms. After a period of silence Makoto spoke into Rin’s shoulder.

”We should get out before we use all the hot water.”

”We should. I bet they need the shower next.”

A beeping sound filled the house and made Makoto jump.

”Ahhh the frittata!”

Makoto scrambled out of the shower pulling himself out of Rin and dripping cum as he grabbed for a towel.

”Makoto be careful!”

Makoto tripped slightly as he wrapped the towel around his waist and ran for the kitchen.

”Makoto the rug!”

Rin came out of the bathroom in his own towel at the same time Sousuke opened the bedroom door in hastily slipped on boxers. Rin could see the remnants of dried cum on his stomach.

”Guess he forgave you.”

”Yeah, but what was…”

Sousuke’s words were interrupted by the sound of a yelp and a crash. They both ran into the living room area and saw Makoto half tipped over the easy chair his ass fully exposed. The living room rug was shrugged up where he slipped on it running for the kitchen. Haruka walked out of the kitchen naked with a perfectly cooked frittata in his over gloved hand.

”Makoto you slipped again.”

”I know. Is the food okay?”

”Yes it’s fine.”

Sousuke looked at the scene and then busted out laughing. Rin looked at him and then got pulled in.

”Holy shit I can’t believe all this!”

Haruka put the frittata down and went to help Makoto up. Makoto’s towel slipped off and both men were standing there naked, Haruka rubbing Makoto’s head lightly making the other man laugh a bit and blush. Rin and Sousuke stood there watching the moment. Sousuke leaned on Rin’s shoulder and whispered in his ear.

”Hey, that’s your boyfriend.”

Rin and smiled and whispered back to his husband.

”Yup and that’s yours.”

”Yeah it is.”

The two watched as Haruka took care of Makoto making sure he hadn’t gotten hurt and Makoto fussed about Haruka coming out naked to get the food worried he would burn himself. Rin and Sousuke looked at each other and then walked into the room. Sousuke gently took Haruka away from Makoto and steered him towards the bathroom for their own shower. Rin picked up the towel and gently tied it around his waist.

”You are perfect.”

”No I’m not.”

Makoto blushed and looked away and Rin gently pulled his face back and kissed him softly.

”Yeah you are. Just perfect for me.”

”Rin.”

”Come on, let’s go get dressed and get the table ready for dinner.”

”Yeah.”

The two men walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter for sneak peeks, cover art, updates, and questions @momijineyuki ^-^
> 
> Credit for the art I used in creating the cover art, I just put it together and add boarders and text, is found [here](https://www.deviantart.com/sosuke-x-rin/gallery/53702983/Fanfiction). The pic of Haru and Makoto is not created by anyone and it property of the Free! anime artists. ^-^


End file.
